1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor power modules, and more particularly, to semiconductor power module packages with simplified structures and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor power module package is fabricated by integrating a power semiconductor chip and a control semiconductor chip in a single package. Examples of semiconductor power devices may include silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs), power transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), power regulators, inverters, and converters.
In a semiconductor power module package, a semiconductor chip is bonded onto a lead frame and encapsulated using an encapsulant. With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor chips, the number of bonding pads required for connecting the semiconductor power module package with external devices also increases. Thus, the number of leads of the lead frame and the dimension of semiconductor packages are also increased. However, since electronic devices are showing a tendency to be downscaled, miniaturization of not only the semiconductor chips but also the semiconductor packages has been required more and more.